1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical communications and, more particularly, to the coupling and distribution of optical signals.
2. Background of the Invention
In the area of optical communications, there is a need to distribute, or redirect, optical streams (gigabit per second rates or higher) from one, or more, source devices to one, or more, destination devices. One solution is to first convert an optical signal to its electrical equivalent and then apply the resulting electrical signal(s) to an electrical bus, which is used to interconnect the various devices. (As known in the art, an electrical bus comprises one or more electrical conductors for distributing one or more electrical signals from one, or more, source devices to one, or more, destination devices.) Unfortunately, there are added costs involved with this electrical conversion, e.g., there is the dollar cost of the electrical components themselves that are required to convert the signal from an optical form to an electrical form and back againxe2x80x94and there is also a performance cost in terms of having to process high-speed gigabit optical signals in the electrical domain that may introduce distortion and delay.
An optical bus for distributing optical signals. In particular, a light guide comprises an array of embedded elements for coupling light between a plurality of ports of the light guide.
In one embodiment, the light guide is an optical fiber comprising an integrated array of thermal switches at predetermined intervals.
In another embodiment, the light guide is an optical fiber comprising an integrated array of optical beam splitters at predetermined intervals.